lamaseryfandomcom-20200214-history
Oseudan Imperial Calendar
The Oseudan Imperial Calendar is the official calendrical system of the Oseuda Empire, and the most commonly accepted calendrical system throughout Lamasery. Basic Format The Oseudan Imperial Calendar uses a period of thirteen months of four weeks of seven days each. Each year is assigned a name, intended to presage the events of that year. The months of each year retain their names from one year to the next, as do the days of each week. List of Important Year Names 'Days' Teikoku The day of Teikoku (Empire) is the first day of each week and is dedicated to the business of governance. Individuals who work within the Empire's government are expected to return to work on this day. Hanbai The day of Hanbai (Sales) is the second day of each week and is dedicated to mercantile pursuits. Individuals who work in any form of salesmanship are expected to return to work on this day. Boku The day of Boku (Farm Work) is the third day of each week and is dedicated to farmers, ranchers and other professions which work the land. Individuals in such positions are expected to return to work on this day. Umi The day of Umi (Fishing) is the fourth day of each week and is dedicated to fishermen, fishmongers and other professions which work the sea. Individuals in such positions are expected to return to work on this day. Dosa The day of Dosa (Work) is the fifth day of each week and is dedicated to all other working folk. Everyone is expected to work this day, or if no other day applies for their return to their vocation this day serves that purpose. Hoteru The day of Hoteru (Travel) is the sixth day of each week and is dedicated to all endeavors involving any significant travel. Caravans, military patrols and most other work is expected to be undertaken. Jiating The day of Jiating (Family) is the seventh day of each week and is dedicated to family. The majority of non-essential work is placed on hold for one day, though individuals without family normally continue to pursue their professions. 'Months' Each month is named after a color or shade, this tradition dating back to the foundation of the Oseuda Empire. It is believed that these colors once had much more influence on daily life, and remain prevalent during their months, though the underlying reasons for the tradition are shrouded in myth and legend. In the most prominent legend, the name of each month is determined by the color of the kimono worn by the Empress. In another, Arvana Sanys is said to have given one coin of each color to the Empress with each coin bearing woe or weal by its shade. Kuro Kuro, the black month, is the last month of every year. Executions, burials and other matters associated with death are handled during this month. Especially auspicious days are the first Hoteru of the month (for the journey to the afterlife) and the last Jiatin (for final farewells to family members). Midori Midori, the green month, is the first month of every year. Crops are planted and houses are blessed by wandering priests. Especially auspicious days are the first Boku of the month (for planting crops) and the last Boku of the month (for the same reason). Chairo Chairo, the brown month, is the second month of every year. Chairo is the month of undertakings, with most apprenticeships or journeymanships commencing during this tie. Especially auspicious are the first Hanbai (for those undertaking a career in the mercantile professions) and the first Dosa (for those undertaking nearly any other career as an apprentice or journeyman). Aka Aka, the red month, is the third month of every year. Aka is the month of good luck, with children being born during this time being considered blessed. Many people give gifts during this time in an attempt to curry good fortune in the coming year. Especially auspicious are the second Jiating (for giving gifts to family) and the last Teikoku (for auguring the fortunes of the Empire in the months to come). Yin Se Yin Se, the silver month, is the fourth month of every year. Yin Se is the month of the slow night. During this month the turn of the sun becomes markedly slow on its night side and markedly fast on its day side. As Tiānguāng is prevalent over the East, this is also considered the month of the Eastern Night. Murasaki Murasaka, the purple month, is the fifth month of every year. Murasaka is the month of celebrations. While work and labor are expected to continue each day as appropriate, at sunsturn each evening all work comes to an end and a massive celebration is begun. Those who must work during this time are expected to show their festivities during their labors, where possible. Common practices include fireworks, dancing and the playing of music. Each day is equally auspicious to the next. Lan Se Lan Se, the blue month, is the sixth month of every year. Lan Se is the month of piety and contemplation. Temples are cleaned, aired out and left open to all during this month. Ceremonies of piety are always undertaken during Lan Se unless otherwise impossible. Each day is equally auspicious to the next. Shiro Shiro, the white month, is the seventh month of every year. Shiro is the month of ill omens. Major portions of the Empire display varying degrees of haunting and other undead activity. Basic rituals of greeting are abandoned for the duration of the month, replaced with rituals of warding against ill luck. Especially auspicious is the first Jiatang (to honor one's ancestors in hope of placating them). Jin Jin, the golden month, is the eighth month of every year. Jin is the month of mediation and justice. Trials, debates, feuds and arguments are normally held over until this month for resolution where possible. Especially auspicious is the first Teikoku (for resolution of outstanding matters of justice in the Imperial Court). Hui Hui, the month of ash, is the ninth month of every year. Hui is the month of harvest's burn in the East, and the tradition of a sacrificial fire has spread throughout all of the Empire. Especially auspicious are the first Boku (in honor of the harvest) and the third Jiating (for the family gathered about the fire). Fenhong Se Fenhong Se, the pink month, is the tenth month of every year. Fenhong Se is the month preceding winter in the Imperial Court and is named after the color of cherry blossoms falling in preparation for the coming snows. With the lethargy of winter at Court, a slowing of the governmental process is expected. Especially auspicious is the first Teikoku (to honor the sleeping Empress). Narangi Narangi, the orange month, is the eleventh month of every year. Narangi is the month of the slowing sun, during which the turn of the sun becomes markedly slow on its day side and markedly fast on its night side. As Tiānguāng is prevalent over the West, this is also considered the month of the Westering Sun. Hisui Hisui, the jade month, is the twelfth month of every year. Hisui is the month of tax collection. Imperial tax collectors ride from one end of the Oseuda Empire to the other and all law-abiding citizens are expected to have the appropriate taxes available upon demand. Especially auspicious are the first Hoteru (for the departure of tax collectors from the Court and the last Teikoku (for the return and the commencement of tallies).